1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to wellhead assemblies and in particular to modified wellhead members and new seal assemblies for sealing between inner and outer wellhead members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seals are used between inner and outer wellhead tubular members to contain internal well pressure. The inner wellhead member may be a casing hanger that supports a string of casing extending into the well for the flow of production fluid. The casing hanger lands in an outer wellhead member, which may be a wellhead housing, a Christmas tree, or a casing head. A packoff (or other seal assembly) seals the annulus between the casing hanger and the outer wellhead member. Alternately, the inner wellhead member can be a tubing hanger located in a wellhead housing and secured to a string of casing extending into the well. A pack off (or other seal assembly) seals the annulus between the tubing hanger and the wellhead housing.
A variety of annulus seals of this nature have been employed. Conventional annulus seals include, for example, elastomeric and partially metal and elastomeric rings. Prior art seal rings made entirely of metal for forming metal-to-metal seals are also employed. The seals may be set by a running tool or they may be set in response to the weight of the string of casing or tubing. One type of metal-to-metal seal has inner and outer walls separated by a conical slot. An energizing ring is pushed into the slot to deform the inner and outer walls apart into sealing engagement with the inner and outer wellhead members. The energizing ring is a solid wedge-shaped member. The deformation of the inner and outer walls exceeds the yield strength of the material of the seal ring, making the deformation permanent.
Thermal growth between the casing or tubing and the wellhead may occur. The well fluid flowing upward through the tubing heats the string of tubing, and to a lesser degree the surrounding casing. The temperature increase may cause the tubing hanger and/or casing hanger to move axially a slight amount relative to the outer wellhead member or each other. During the heat up transient, the casing hanger and/or tubing hanger can also move radially due to temperature differences between components and the different rates of thermal expansion from which the component materials are constructed. If the seal has been set as a result of a wedging action where an axial displacement of energizing rings induces a radial movement of the seal against its mating surfaces, then sealing forces may be reduced if there is movement in the axial direction due to pressure or thermal effects. A reduction in axial force on the energizing ring results in a reduction in the radial inward and outward forces on the inner and outer walls of the seal ring, which may cause the seal to leak. A loss of radial loading between the seal and its mating surfaces due to thermal transients may also cause the seal to leak.
Lockdown rings have been employed to assist in maintaining the positioning of the energizing ring. Recognized by the inventors, however, is that prior lockdown ring implementations have generally required an annular groove in the wellhead casing. Such annular groove may not only limit the axial positioning of the lockdown ring, resulting in increased manufacturing costs of the wellhead assembly, but may weaken or otherwise leave an area in the wellhead casing that is more vulnerable to stress, strain, thermal variations, etc.; further increasing manufacturing costs directed to certain components of the wellhead assembly. Additionally, recognized by the inventors is that such locking mechanisms that specifically must match a groove in a high-pressure wellhead housing may be subject to damage and debris fouling during the normal course of drilling operations. Accordingly, recognized is the need for a seal and wellhead assembly which includes a lockdown ring that is not limited to precise axial positioning and that does not require positioning within a groove to maintain its axial positioning. Also recognized by the inventors is that improved lockdown ring performance can be had by using a surface metal that is harder than the metal forming the annulus seal, yet softer than the metal at the wellhead housing-lockdown ring interface to negate a need for a lockdown ring receiving groove.